


You Make Loving Fun

by drpinkky



Series: You Make Loving Fun [3]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 23:37:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17233301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: Cordelia finds a way to thank Misty for all the help she's done





	You Make Loving Fun

As often as possible, Misty rose with the sun. She picked up the habit when she lived in the swamp; it gave her a kind of loose schedule she could rely on. Days at the Academy, though, were far more regimented, so Misty instead found the hour or two she had to herself at dawn was just the thing she needed to prepare for a busy day. And since Cordelia started bringing more and more plants into the school, Misty found she could actually enjoy her time in the building, even without Cordelia’s presence. 

But was Cordelia even really absent? Misty could feel her energy radiating off of every flower in the building. Each one she passed as she made her way from her bedroom to the kitchen just felt so much like Cordelia, and they all filled Misty with a special kind of joy only Cordelia could bring. Whenever Misty saw another one of the plants, her heart skipped a little. After all, Cordelia did this on Misty’s recommendation. 

The only part Misty hadn’t suggested was their meanings. For some reason, every single one of the plants somehow related back to love. 

_Maybe she’s got a new guy,_ Misty thought as she passed the gorgeous pot of honeysuckle on an end table at the top of the stairs. Though that probably meant Cordelia was happy and lucky in love, Misty couldn’t help but feel a little bitter about it. Hank had died several months ago now, so maybe she was moving on, but something about Cordelia moving on with someone else felt wrong. Misty tried to push those thoughts away as she passed a gardenia bush on her way into the kitchen. She should be happy for her friend if she’s happy. 

Misty pulled out a box of hibiscus tea from one of the cabinets and turned the kettle on. As the water heated up, Misty hummed “You Make Loving Fun” and stared absently out of the window. 

“That’s not Stevie, is it?” 

Misty thought she had the house to herself, so to hear Cordelia’s voice from the entry to the kitchen made her jump. 

“Christine McVie, but still Fleetwood Mac,” Misty said. She turned to look at her friend. Cordelia had a pot nearly overflowing with beautiful morning glories cradled in her hands. “You can’t just go sneaking around like that, scaring people out of their skin.”

Cordelia smiled. She set the flowerpot in the middle of the island countertop, then joined Misty at the sink. “I didn’t mean to startle you,” 

Misty shook her head. “It’s alright,” she said. She might’ve added more, but chose instead to study her friend, who studied the new batch of flowers in turn. She wore a sweatshirt and jeans, a level of casuality she normally wouldn’t be caught dead in, but the early morning meant none of the students were likely to see her. This was a side of Cordelia only Misty ever experienced, and she appreciated Cordelia’s willingness to share it.

The screaming kettle interrupted the moment, much to Misty’s chagrin. 

“You want any?” Misty asked as she poured her mug. Cordelia nodded. Once Misty finished both drinks, they took them and sat at the counter. 

“I’ve noticed all of these flowers are love related,” Misty said after a moment. She traced a finger over the deep purple petals of the morning glories. “Do you have a new beau, or something?”

“Or something,” Cordelia confirmed. Misty’s heart fell. It’s not like Cordelia would’ve stayed single forever, but as long as she was, Misty felt like she still had some kind of a chance. 

“I’m real happy to hear that,” Misty said, then took a long drink of her tea to hide her disappointment. 

Cordelia looked at her a little strangely for a moment. “That reminds me,” she said, “I have something in the greenhouse for you.”

“Aw, Cordelia, thank you,” Misty said, “but you don’t need to go out of your way for me,”

Cordelia didn’t respond, just stood up from her stool. She headed out of the kitchen and beckoned Misty to follow her. Misty finished her tea, then set her mug next to the one Cordelia left on the counter. She rushed to Cordelia’s side, then the two walked out to the greenhouse together. 

“You’re going to love it,” Cordelia said when they stopped at one of the tables in the middle of the greenhouse. Misty nodded. 

“Do you want me to cover my eyes?” Misty asked, half joking.

After a moment’s pause, Cordelia nodded. “If you don’t mind. I want it to be a surprise.”

Misty laughed, but did as she was asked. She turned away from Cordelia for good measure. Cordelia was only gone a minute before she returned, and set something that sounded heavy on the table.

“You can open your eyes now,” Cordelia said. When Misty did, she was greeted with the most vibrant violets she had ever seen, so purple they almost vibrated. 

Misty could barely manage a whispered, “Wow,” in her awe of the plant. She traced a finger over the petals of one flower, then pulled Cordelia into a hug. 

“Thank you, they’re gorgeous,” she said. After a moment, she loosened her embrace to smile at Cordelia. “But what are they for?”

“A token of appreciation,” Cordelia said. “You’ve been so helpful to me, and this is the best way I can say thank you.” 

Misty pulled Cordelia into another quick hug, then turned to examine the flowers. 

“You seem pretty knowledgeable about flower meanings,” Cordelia said after a moment. 

“Yeah, Mrs. Williams, one of my neighbors growing up, she loved talking about all the things you could communicate in a bouquet. I guess I just picked it up from her.”

Cordelia put a hand on one of Misty’s. “What can you tell me about violets, then?”

Misty wracked her brain, trying to remember what Mrs. Williams said about them, if anything at all. “I’m not sure she ever told me,” she finally admitted. 

Cordelia stepped closer, just a hair closer than usual. Close enough that Misty caught a faint whiff of her jasmine perfume. “They get their meaning from an Ancient Greek poet named Sappho.” 

Misty nodded, but the name didn’t ring a bell. She scanned Cordelia’s face, trying to get a read on her thought process. Cordelia smiled, took a deep breath, and continued. 

“She wrote about giving garlands of violets to one of her lovers. She’s why violets are a symbol of love between women.” She looked at Misty expectantly. 

“What are you saying, Cordelia?” Misty wet her suddenly dry lips, an action which drew Cordelia’s gaze. 

“I’m saying- I’m saying that the beau we talked about earlier is actually a belle.” Cordelia trailed her fingers up Misty’s arm. Misty couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“What?” Cordelia asked, defenses raised. She pulled her hand back as Misty looped her arms around Cordelia’s waist and pulled her close. 

“Sorry, it’s just. You’re _such_ a teacher, _Miss_ Cordelia.” The emphasis on the honorific drew a laugh out of Cordelia as well. “I can’t believe you came on to me with a history lesson.”

Cordelia sighed against Misty’s shoulder, then grinned up at her. 

“Did it work?”

Misty kissed her sweetly. 

“I’d say it did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "You Make Loving Fun" by Fleetwood Mac  
> I'm on Tumblr and Twitter at drpinkky


End file.
